plants_vs_zombies_heroes_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Soulflower
'''Soulflower '''is a Shadow/Super Natural Plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies heroes. It is included in the update that introduces the Creative Type, Super Natural type, and Shadow type. Origins and Information Soulflower is a combination of the words "soul" and "flower". Unlike most heroes and plants in the game, "Soulflower" doesn't appear to be a pun, portmanteau, or reference. Although it may be a pun on Sunflower, the plant itself does not resemble a Sunflower. The plant itself resembles a gloomy violet with glowing, pupil-less eyes and a blank facial expression. This plant undergoes several momentary transformations throughout its comics and animations, such as growing arms, growing more eyes, loosing its petals, ect. Soulflower's gender is unknown, hence the replacement of words like "he" and "she" with "they". Soulflower's normal formation appears female, but all of their other formations appear to be male. Superpowers Soul Swap: The plant hero has Revenge this turn. Draw a card. Haunting: A plant gets Afterlife. Spoil Soil: All plants get deadly. Draw a card. Vengeful Vegetation: A plant gets +2 health and Revenge. Animations Idle #1 Soulfower grows skinny arms with many, skinny fingers, just for them to disappear soon after. Idle #2 Soulflower smiles as darkness blooms out of them. Plant phase Soulflower frowns slightly while looking down at the cards. Their eyes move back and forth, looking through the cards. Played a card Soulflower nods with a smile with their eyes closed, loosing some petals while nodding. Hurt Soulflower jumps up a little and looses some petals. 4+ damage to the zombie hero Soulflower smiles with thier mouth open as darkness blooms out of them. Block Soulflower grows some arms to shield her, along with some additional eyes that are wide open as their normal eyes are closed. 5 or less health Soulflower's eyes twitch as they rapidly morph into several different transformations for only a few split-seconds. Win Soulflower smiles with thier mouth open, as they transforms into many completely different, yet similarly colored, creatures, before transforming into nothing. Lose Soulflower looses ALL of their petals and cries purple tears with their eyes closed. Comics, Missions and Dr. Zomboss conversations In the first zombie mission you encounter Soulflower, the comics go like this: First Comic Zombies are invading a strange alternate dimension where Soulflower thrives. The zombies are happy, oblivious of a hideous formation of Soulflower lurking behind them, smiling. Second comic All of the zombie heroes are trying to stop Soulflower, but this version of Soulflower has an otherwordly body that cannot be touched by them, as if they were a ghost. Just when zombies lost all hope, Soulflower loses their grip on darkness, and transforms back into their normal form, vulnerable to zombies once more. Third comic Soulflower regains their grip on darkness, but to no avail, as Immorticia casts a spell that morphed Soulflower into a Moonflower. Interesting... Missions "Soul Control!" "Dimension-Z!" "Shower the flower!" "Shape-Shifting Annoyance!" Unlock Comic A Moonflower is seen in pre-Dimension-Z sleeping, before being awakened and transformed by the herotron. Now, their soul is out of control. Dr. Zomboss conversations First encounter in first mission "This bud is bumming me out! Soulflower will use Revenge and healing to spell doom from the depths of darkness!" Last encounter in first mission "Darnit! Soulflower starts with +10 health, +1 superpower, and -1 superblock! This bouquet will be the end of your day!" Gallery There are no images for this subject yet. You can help by adding your own image. Trivia * According to several comics based on Soulflower, it can be assumed that Soulflower is based on Moonflower. Since Moonflower's gender is female, it can also be assumed that Soulflower's gender is female, but it is not canon. * It is unknown how the herotron's blast reached Moonflower, as Moonflower was in an alternate dimension. Similarly, it is unknown how the zombies got into the alternate dimension in the first place, though it can be assumed that Dr. Zomboss or Professor Brainstorm aided the zombies in reaching pre-Dimension-Z. * There is currently no picture of what Soulflower would look like. User Guacodlie42, the creator of this hero, gives permission to any wiki user to upload a photo of what Soulflower would look like, and also what any of their comics or transformations would look like. Category:Super Natural Heroes Category:Shadow Heroes Category:Plant Heroes